100 mots c'est court
by Dagron
Summary: Drabbles en français, sur Détective Conan. 13 postés actuellement. Angoisse un peu, angoisse retour...
1. Perte d'assurance

**DRABBLES**

Note:_ Je compte poster ici tous les Drabbles que j'écrirai en français.  
Un 'Drabble' est une fiction courte, faisant plus ou moins 100 mots.  
Le format est utile pour explorer des sentiments sans avoir à développer une trame gigantesque, pour faire des petits gags court, ou, tout simplement, décompresser quand on sêche autrement.  
J'espère qu'ils vous plairont._

**Drabble Un**: Heiji x Kazuha.  
Pour Louna :c3

Perte d'Assurance.

Heiji Hattori vit sa vie sans jamais perdre sa confiance en soi.  
Une seule personne peut la lui ôter.  
Ça y est. Elle vient de le faire de nouveau.  
Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc de si important à lui dire avant de mourir?  
Qu'avait-il à lui avouer, lorsqu'on pointait ce pistolet sur sa tempe.  
Il regrette, mais il n'a pas encore le courage de le lui avouer.  
Alors il sort une bêtise, qu'il regrette déjà. Il n'a pas d'autre moyen pour échapper à ce tourment.  
Il n'a pas encore le courage de le lui dire.  
« Je t'aime Kazuha. »


	2. Foot!

**DRABBLES**

**Drabble Deux**: Général  
Moment Footeux

Coup de Tête.

SCHPOUAING! PUOING! PAOUNG!  
Collisions à répétition d'une chambre à air avec l'extérieur en caoutchouc d'un ballon, d'un mur à un pied expert.  
POM! PAM!  
Le jeune garçon se met à jongler avec ses chevilles, puis ses genoux, tout en souriant comme un champion.  
…  
Moment de suspense: la balle est en équilibre sur son front.  
PIM! POM!  
Retour au jonglage avec chevilles. Un sourire tandis qu'il se prépare à tirer.  
PIIIIOUNGGG!  
Et maintenant le coup de tête…!  
SCHLAAAAAAAPF! PIM. Pim…  
Conan s'étale parterre, inconscient…  
La balle s'éloigne par petits bonds…

Mais pourquoi donc a-t-il laissé ses chaussures fortifiantes en marche…?


	3. Ou ça 007?

**DRABBLES**

**Drabble Trois**:  
Lunettes espion.  
_  
"Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue à l'avant-première du jeu vidéo de nouvelle Génération Cocoon!  
Afin de contrecarrer l'espionnage industriel, nous vous prions de déposer tout matériel d'enregistrement dans les vestiaires. Cela inclut les portables."_  
En poussant un soupir, Ran, Conan et Kogoro se dirigent vers les vestiaires pour ce faire.  
Soulagés de cette corvée, ils avancent pour passer la sécurité et entrer dans la salle en elle-même…

Kogoro et Ran passent sans problèmes.  
Conan, lui…  
**BIP BIP!**  
"Monsieur Mouri?"  
"Oui?"  
"Pouvez vous expliquer pourquoi les lunettes de cet enfant sont truffées de micros espions?"  
Six yeux suspicieux se tournent vers Conan.  
"Oops?"


	4. Tour guidé

_Yoko Tsuno dit :  
hakuba kazuha et un kunai (ou shuriken?)_

_---Pour Yoko... _

**Tour guidé avorté.**

C'était sympa cette visite du musée de Tokyo. Pour une fois, Kazuha et Heiji était seuls pour visiter la capitale, Ran, son père et le jeune Conan n'ayant pas le temps de les accompagner cette fois ci.

Kazuha y fit même la délicieuse rencontre avec un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, qui se proposait de les accompagner pour déjeuner, tout en leur racontant des anecdotes intéressantes sur les objets du musée.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Heiji lança un kunai (appartenant au musée! Quel idiot!) à 2cm du visage de Hakuba que Kazuha se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de la draguer.

---


	5. Voyage de nuit

_--   
Dagron dit :  
un prompt de trois mot? que je tente un drabble à mon tour?  
Néo Life error dit :  
Lit. Train. Ran._

_(prompt: incitation, ici dans le sens défi, sujet en anglais...  
Oui je parle en franglais sur msn.)  
_  
---Pour néo...

**-- **

**Voyage de nuit.**

**-- **

Ran prenait le train bien plus souvent, depuis que Conan était arrivé à la maison.  
Voyages à Osaka, pour voir Heiji et Kazuha, voyage à Hokkaido, pour voir Natsume et son mari, voyages autres pour des mariages, et ainsi de suite...   
Certes, il arrivait souvent à Conan de devenir intenable pendant ces trajets, surtout s'il y avait une affaire de meurtre, mais c'était agréable de voyager comme ça, en 'famille'.

"Mais c'est encore plus agréable de voyager de nuit..." Se dit-elle en se serrant contre son oreiller au doux bruit des rails et des ronflements de ses 2 compagnons.

---


	6. Bêtise

_Rappel: Un Drabble est une fanfiction de 100 mots.  
( Pour Samiha )  
((Shinichi x Ran))  
((( Si c'est pas évident? Post-DC. p )))  
(((( Aussi? 3 mots donnés à l'avance. Poulpe, Encre, Armoire. ))))_

**--:--**

**Bêtise.**

**--:--**

Pas besoin d'être Sherlock pour comprendre la scène.

Un énorme poulpe à l'encre noire sur l'armoire, un livre d'images ayant servi de modèle à la barbouille… Son mari sur sa chaise, ronflant sans lendemain… Et du meuble, le rire de leur fils.

Si l'enfant continuait à jouer avec la montre hypodermique, Shinichi se retrouverait avec le surnom d'endormi à son tour.

Ran sourit, ayant eu une idée pour punir le chenapan qui les épiaient de sa cachette.

Shinichi se réveilla au langoureux baiser de sa femme.  
Les sons écœurés de l'enfant vinrent les interrompre.  
Les deux parents éclatèrent de rire.

**--:--**

**Fin**


	7. Elle aimait aussi les vieux vins

_Ceci est une fic basée sur une image mentale AFFREUSE. Enfin choquante et/ou dérangeante pour certains. Elle n'est pas à prendre au sérieux.  
Aussi? C'est la sadique en moi qui m'oblige à la poster ici, et je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Fic courte en 109 mots environs…_

_Pour Louna-Darling (dont cette fic est à 100 la faute.)_

**Elle aimait aussi les vieux vins.**

--:--

Ayumi avait grandie, en admirant depuis toujours les hommes qui savaient user de leur intelligence pour arrêter des criminels.

Son premier amour, Conan, s'était soldé par un échec. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait en fait dix ans de plus?

Son deuxième amour, Shinichi, eut plus de succès, mais ne dura pas longtemps. Cela fut cependant le début de sa passion pour les hommes plus âgés.

Elle sourit, tout en mettant en valeur son décolleté (plus osé que d'habitude, elle devait l'avouer) avant de sonner à la porte avec la main tenant une bouteille d'alcool.

"Kogoro-chaan!" Chantonna-t-elle à travers la porte.

--:--

_Défi Kogoro x Ayumi. FAIT_


	8. Cadeau

(Pour néo & Sargon & KazuhaFansub -si elle le veut- )   
(( 3 mots à insérer : Perspective, crayon & couleur. ))   
((( Ecrite rapidement pendant une session de chat à 3 heures du matin. ))) 

**Cadeau.**

Traçant un trait avec son crayon de couleur rouge, la jeune fille tira la langue, en se concentrant sur le défi que présentait pour elle la perspective dans son dessin. 

La porte grinça et, effrayée, l'enfant cacha son dessin sous une feuille d'exercice et fit mine de se concentrer sur ses additions.  
Satisfait de l'air studieuse de la petite tête auburne âgée de sept ans, l'homme au manteau noir hocha la tête avant de ressortir.

Elle soupira lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, et leva son œuvre pour l'admirer.   
Deux jeunes filles heureuses.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Akemi !" Souffla-t-elle.

**Fin **


	9. Luciole et tristesse

_Drabble de 100 mots piles (sans compter le titre) écrit pour Claude-le-noctambule sur MSN, avec comme gage les mots "rose" et "nostalgie".  
C'est un crossover DC - Sailormoon figurant Ai Haibara et Hotaru Tomoe._

**Luciole et Tristesse.**

Une rose grise à côté d'une rose indigo. Deux jeunes écolières qui les admirent.  
Toutes deux se souviennent avec nostalgie d'un temps où elles aussi étaient épanouies.  
La beauté de l'adolescence, le tendre amour d'un proche, d'un jardinier, qu'il porte l'appellation de papa ou de grande sœur.  
Hélas avec la maturité vient la réalisation que dans la vie, il y a aussi des épines, ainsi qu'une chose bien plus douloureuse: la Mort.

Elles ont de la chance, toutes les deux, d'avoir pu retourner à l'état de bourgeon, d'avoir pu se faire des amis pour les aider à oublier la douleur.

**Fin.**

Note: _Si vous ne connaissez pas la série Sailor Moon, sachez que Hotaru est une jeune fille qui a connue une situation assez similaire à celle de Haibara._


	10. Une certaine notion de paix

_Dédicacé à Sargon88 car même quand il est fatigué tard le soir sur msn il peut être une vraie inspiration!  
Thème donné: brume-Kazuha-Kaito Kid-duel.  
100 mots pile sans compter le titre (normalement.)_

**Une certaine notion de paix.**

La brume maritime enveloppait tout dans le port d'Osaka. Une situation idéale pour un voleur en fuite, surtout s'il était habillé de blanc comme l'était Kid l'insaisissable. Pas qu'il se réjouissait tant que ça de la facilité de son escapade, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rejoindre les poissons dans l'eau. Son duel avec le détective du Kansai sera pour une autre fois. Et puis, quel gentleman digne de ce nom oserait empêcher un jeune lycéen bronzé de faire un tour en paix sur un yacht de milliardaire avec sa petite copine potentielle?

Pour une certaine notion de paix, évidemment.

**Fin.**


	11. Ton sourire

_Une autre dédiée à Claude, Sargon88 et Natalie!  
Inspirée des évènements récents du manga (spoiler quoi.)  
(Aussi y'a 18 mots de trop, mais c'est pas grave.)_

**Ton sourire.**

Tu souriais toujours à nos rendez vous à deux. Un sourire paisible, plein de chaleur, alors que tu savais bien que ce monde était froid, que la nuit était tout sauf silence. Au début je t'ai cru naïve. Par la suite j'ai crue que tu bloquais simplement toute noirceur de ta vie. Mais à la fin, à notre dernière rencontre, je m'en suis enfin rendu compte. Tu savais très bien que ta vie était taché du sang d'autrui, que tu n'étais qu'une orpheline parmi tant d'autres.  
Ton sourire il n'était pas pour toi. Ton sourire il était pour ta soeur. Ton sourire il était pour moi.

Ton sourire il était pour l'espoir.

Mais maintenant, il est trop tard...

**Fin. **


	12. Calvaire

_Les choses que l'on trouve en rangeant ses écrits...  
J'en oubli le contexte, mais voici un court de 143 mots environ... angoissé._  
****

**Calvaire.**

Yukiko et Yusaku avaient vécu pleins d'aventures ensembles. 

Quand on est marié à un écrivain de roman policier qui fuit de par le monde ses éditeurs, on en voit des choses. Quand ce dernier est un véritable aimant lorsqu'il s'agit de se retrouver devant des affaires de meurtre, on apprend à faire face, à voir les choses du bon côté, comme du pire.

Mais rien ne pouvait préparer une mère à ça.

Son fils tenait bien de son père, oui, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il n'ait pas hérité de son tempérament de feu à elle...

Son mari ne put que la serrer dans ses bras, l'air sombre, tandis qu'elle, ses talents d'actrice oubliés, laissa tomber ses larmes.

Les larmes d'une mère, se trouvant devant le cadavre de son fils...

Les larmes d'une mère à la veillée funèbre de son unique enfant.

**_FIN._**


	13. Angoisse

_148 mots cette fois... Toujours sur le thème de l'angoisse. Vous verrez._

**Angoisse.**

"Idiote, tu n'es qu'une idiote..." Marmonna-t-elle pour la centième fois.

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser convaincre par Kudo de prendre elle-même son antidote, de venir dans cet endroit. 

Elle se retint de trembler sous les regards de ses adversaires. Elle ne devait pas leur montrer sa crainte, sa faiblesse. Elle ne pensait pas avoir à revivre cette situation une nouvelle fois.

Se croisant les bras, un acte de défiance mais aussi un acte la permettant de se rassurer en serrant dans ses doigts le manche de la chemise qu'elle avait emprunté à Ran, elle leur jeta un de ses regards les plus insensibles.

Et Kudo qui souriait comme un idiot...

"Classe, je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Miyano Shiho. Soyez gentils avec elle."  
L'enseignante fit les présentations.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin s'asseoir à sa place, Shiho n'avait qu'une envie...  
Faire payer à Kudo son angoisse au centuple.

_**FIN**_


End file.
